The invention relates to a device for shutting off suction generated through the single tubes of dental surgery equipment.
Dental equipment of the type in question, which will generally incorporate two or more suction tubes, is provided with a device by means of which the vacuum pump is stopped when all tubes are idle, and with devices designed to operate o each of the individual tubes in such a way that suction can be shut off through one tube while retaining the facility of generating suction through the remainder.
To this end, the prior art embraces devices that comprise a mechanical obturator located in the grip of the suction tube; such an obturator is operated manually by the user of the equipment, and blocks the air passage through the tube in such a way that suction is shut off. Devices of this type are not widely used, for two main reasons: first, the user is obliged to check that the obturator has in fact closed each time it is operated, and second, there is the strong likelihood that the user will forget to switch off on completion of the treatment, so that the tube is replaced in its holder with the pump still drawing air.
The prior art also embraces automatic devices these have been in use for some time now and are pneumatic in operation, incorporating a diaphragm which, when actuated by a pneumatic control valve on replacement of the grip of a tube in its holder, shuts off the suction through that particular tube. Such automatic devices perform the function required of them admirably, but tend to be complicated from the construction standpoint, and require a somewhat elaborate pneumatic control circuit; also, there are problems connected with cleaning of the diaphragms, which must be kept permanently free of encrustations or corrosive agents in order to function correctly. Moreover, complex constructional requirements will generally dictate a costly and bulky embodiment of the console that normally accommodates the pneumatic shut-off devices for each suction tube.
It is an object of the invention to overcome the above drawbacks, providing a device for shutting off suction through the single tubes of dental surgery equipment that operates automatically on replacement of the grip of the tube in its holder, and is simple and economic from both constructional and servicing standpoints alike.
An advantage afforded by the device according to the invention is that the user can also operate it with ease by hand, and without replacing the grip in its holder.